ow_maelstromfandomcom-20200215-history
Unexpected Levity
= Unexpected Levity = Posted by Largehobbit Posted: Mar 14, 2018, 1:43pm - Spink's Manor, Highholm. August 18th, Evening - Edward watched the display with young Tate. Gods he despised the boy, but at least they shared a common disdain for the stuffy self-importance and privilege that seeped into every fetid corner of Highholm. He corrected himself, no, Tate had a disdain for everyone else’s self-importance and privilege, he was quite at home with his own. The scene went on until finally, embarrassed by his pompous father the boy turned and stormed straight into Stella. Edward shot to his feet as he saw her tumble, immediately regretted the sudden action as pain shot up his right leg and settled into his lower back with crippling efficiency. Such was his discomfort that a servant came scurrying over to enquire after his health. “Get.. the hell… away from me.” He hissed through gritted teeth. The young man scrambled back into the crowd mumbling apologies. Edwards vision swam and he sat back down with a thump. By the time he had gathered himself Stella was nowhere to be seen. He sat then for a several minutes waiting, the great crystal clock that hung suspended over the main entrance was edging towards the end of the evening and Edward was on the verge of gathering what was left of his pride and hobbling out into the night. Then the unexpected happened. Stella emerged from the rest rooms and after standing alone for several moments seemed to steel herself before marching over to where he sat. “Good evening, Inquisitor.” She nodded her head to him and folded her hands graciously on her lap. Edward was lost for words, his heart hammered in his chest and his tongue seem rooted to the roof of his mouth. “Good evening.” He managed after a moment. Awkward silence hung in the air between them and at last she gestured down to her ruined dress, “I do not suppose I could encourage you to take the Montclaire boy into custody and have him neutered.” Edward pondered this, “Mr Montclaire would no doubt object strongly to the disappearance of the boy, but should the opportunity arise I would suggest something a little more debilitating than a gelding, the removal of the…” He looked up to see the horror etched into her face and realised that she had not been serious, he desperately tried to recover the situation, “A joke.” He offered, “I am a little rusty.” Her brow furrowed for a moment and then to his immense relief she burst into laughter and lightly brushed his knee with her hand. David her mule of a husband was glaring over but not daring to approach. Edward gave him his best smile and the man nearly swallowed his glass and turned away. “Mr Hanton…” “Edward please.” He cut in quickly. “Edward,” she said controlling her mirth, “The last thing I expected when sitting down here was levity.” “Thank you, I think.” Edward tried his best to smile at the back handed compliment. “Oh you know what I mean.” She said, more at her ease now she settled into her chair. “So what is it all about?” she asked. “About?” “The speech.” She waved her hand toward the balcony where the Councilor was imminently expected. “Don’t tell me you do not know.” He did in fact and he was entirely disinterested, “I could tell you..” “…let me guess, but then you would have to kill me?” “Never.” He protested with such sincerity that she was taken aback for a moment. He took a deep breath and actually managed something close to a genuine smile, “besides you are about to find out.” “Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for gathering here tonight.” Came the voice from above and suddenly he was forgotten as Stella perched on the edge of her seat in rapt attention. Edward had read a copy of the speech earlier so he neglected to listen as he watched Stella. With his mind he traced the contours of her jawline and the way her exquisitely dressed hair flowed down her neck to play above her shoulders in elegant locks. Her lips parted in surprise in response to the speech and she quickly glanced over to him and her grey eyes seemed to pierce him like a spear. He swallowed and closed his good eye until the moment was over and then she was standing and joining in with the rest of the room in congratulations for their host. Quietly, while she was fully engrossed in the evenings frivolity he slipped away and made his was out onto the street. The pain in his leg and back were at wild counterpoint to the giddy feeling in his chest and head. To feel so alive, to feel so.. so… to feel anything. It was unexpected and terrifying. He needed to ground himself, to calm the turmoil of his mind and body and bring a core of stability back into his being. He needed to kill something. He gave a sharp wave to his waiting carriage and the driver flicked the reins to bring it closer. Horse drawn, not one of these newfangled steam contraptions. The hulk of a driver was shrouded from head to toe in black and bringing the coach to a halt he sprang down lightly and opened the door for him. Edwards stepped up into the darkness.